


Random Sokai Short

by DrGairyuki



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Memes, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Random Sokai Short

Sora: *Looking at the night sky*

Kairi: *come over from particulerly no where into the scene* Hey, Sora.

Sora: Oh hey, Kairi.

Kairi: What's you are doing?

Sora: Oh nothing much. Just looking at the beautiful night sky with all of the stars in it.

Kairi: Yeah, it is. But you want to know of what else is beautiful?

Sora: *look confused* ?

Kairi: This. *Then kiss him on his cheek*

Sora: *Just stood in dumbfounded shock as he process of what happened*

*Sora suddenly transformed into Bahamut and start yelling off of his head on top of a mountain while holding Kairi in his hand like King Kong*

Sora: [_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **AAAAAAYAAAAAYAAAAYAAAHAAHAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBLdQ1a4-JI)

Kairi: *give a priceless WTF expression*

Riku: *laying in bed and is trying to sleep since it is three in the morning as he grumble in annoyance by Bahamut!Sora's yelling*

Riku: I wish he doesn't to proclaim his love of Kairi by transforming into Bahamut and yelling his head off on a mountain's top… I hate Mondays...


End file.
